User talk:Edaphosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ZTDDCoelo.jpg page. You can visit the to talk to other users off their talk page. If it's empty, you can visit again later, or wait a while to see if anyone comes on. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RootFloatCream (talk) 22:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon 3 Take a deep breath. The animals listed on the Zoo Tycoon 3 page were already there when I moved in the additional info. All I'' did was reorganize what someone ''else had already done. Raylan13 (talk) 21:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to have snapped like that, I had assumed that you had edited it. In fact you made a very good contribution. Sorry for accusing you, I will check who made the changes before I reply next time :No worries ;) I understand how easy it is to get fed up with vandals and contributors who may not necessarily mean well. Raylan13 (talk) 16:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK DID U DELETE MY PAGE FOR? HES A ZT2 MACHINIMIA EXPLORER! Alliescollide >:3 (talk) 13:39, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Machinimas do not belOng on this wiki. And so the pages will be deleated againEdaphosaurus (talk) 16:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Code Red!! Edaphosaurus! An anonymous user has vandilised the Short-finned Pilot whale page! I tried to fix it up a little but I'm not sure how much longer it'll take for it to be removed again. It could be the same guy who thinks Pronghorn are antelope. I'll try to find content for the page Edaphosaurus (talk) 09:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) We can add to pages using the deceased zoo tycoon page, which I ressurected using the wayback machine: http://web.archive.org/web/20120923124418/http://zootycoon.com/Products/MarineMania/Animals.htm Also, there are two pages, so I have requested deleation for one of them Edaphosaurus (talk) 10:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Addressing fan-articles I can see that there was some error on my part for not being a bit more clear on what I wanted for the Wikia. I'm the most active administrator here (although I have not been all too active, having been busy with a lot in my life lately) and was the creator of most of the rules found on the "Rules" page. When I said "fake," I did not mean fan-made --- I actually meant things that had not been made by fans or otherwise, and were merely only in the imaginations of Wikia ocontributors. I sincerely apologize, and will be updating the rules to reflect what I meant better. Fan-made animals, expansion packs, Zoo Tycoon-related machinimas, etc. do have a place on this Wikia, as they may not be official, but they are relevant to the subject. However, separate pages for different characters of Machinimas are probably best avoided, and indeed should probably be deleted, unless a better plan for them is decided upon. Your edits to the Wikia, however, as well as your attempts to help enforce the rules, have been very useful to the Wikia. Thank-you, RootFloatCream (talk) 03:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :This wikia isn't just about you, it's about the entire world! Anyone with a computer, laptop, or mobile device can look here and see what we have done. And there are many people who have little knowledge about this game and may think that fan-made expansion packs are really official and may unknowingly download too many and receive a dangerous virus, and with so many expansion packs, the game will run slowly. They don't have any purpose of existing at all and most certainly not on a wikia that is trying to sculpt the zoo Tycoon Community. If you want all these fan animals, expansion packs, developers, and such some where, create a "Zoo Tycoon Fan Wikia" or something along those lines. Marshall Mannella (talk) 06:48AM, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :If that ever happens to someone, that would be on them for not reading carefully or on however made that page for not adding it was non official content. Besides it's not really your place to say what happens in this wiki and what doesn't. (Ice finn (talk) 19:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Machinima Stop trying to delete machinima content, they deserve to be on this wiki. No offense but if anything doesn't deserve to be on this wiki, it's you. Don't try and be helpful if you can't even be aware of the game and it's history. Please enlighten me as to how some rubbish video where someone walks around a zoo is is worthy of this wiki. This is a gaming wiki for content about a game! not for videos people made about the game! Look at any other gaming wiki and you will see that there is no content about people and videos. Anyway, we already have a Zoo Tycoon fanfiction wiki, the machinima stuff can go over there Edaphosaurus (talk) 19:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) You're not someone to decide that some "rubbish video" is not worthy of this wiki, an admin already told you THEY have a place in this wiki. If you can't understand that then fuck off, you're obviously one of those new 2013 Zoo Tycoon fanboys. A bit of a random thing, but if you didn't know already, I'm Nano over on the DB forums. Just thought you'd like that bit of information. Peenut2k7 (talk) 19:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC)